


Infinity Daze

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blood, M/M, Magic, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Song Parody, repeated death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Summary: A song parody to Kagerou Days by JubyPhonic. I suggest listening to the song as you read. It enhances the experience.





	Infinity Daze

On a planet far beyond the moon I don't see a cloud above  
The sun is shining down, what a horrible day  
So sick of fighting I can’t beat away the gaze  
The new guys give away  
And spending all of my time trying to fight alongside you  
  
"Hey but I...I could really use your hand Strange "  
And as you were prepping your hand you said such a daring thing  
right from under your breath

Ah, and as you made your move  
You tried to hurt him in the end  
Jumping right out in front of his  
Blade, readied pouring light bright light

Stabbing in and slicing you to bits  
The team a heard a scream a little bit too late  
Blood dripping everywhere and choking for your air  
I breathe in a gulp of air and just cant take it  
Are these lies? The stone is mocking me  
"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!"  
And with the dusty sky I hear countless cry out and  
fall right back into another green world

Sitting on some steps I could hear talking the shock  
will mock my ever ringing head  
I look to sky

Back on the planet I don't see a cloud above  
The sun is shining down  
And yet I hear a cry of someone loudly in my head

"Hey I…I really have to wonder how  
Because no matter what we throw at him  
You just go in head long  
"Hey, I think the two of us should pair up"  
But fighting away from the other, their heads turned up towards sky  
and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream

Stabbing and crushing you in to dust,  
The moon seemed like it always there for you  
Staying in view, calming to passerby  
until he need new ammo  
Are these lies? The stone is mocking me  
"Bet you wish you were in control, but it's not so easy!"  
Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you started to move

Endlessly I see that over heated daze  
And again the fighting will repeat on through the days  
You've died 14 million 604 times  
We are trapped in cycles and the win is never clear

But a story is a story all the same  
And today like any has an ending so to say  
Far away and out beyond that scorching dead planet

Sparing you and giving the stone  
I make the ultimate trade  
Dust swirling everywhere leaving you alone  
You breathe in a gulp of air and ask me why  
Are these lies? I haven't heard it say  
"What you see is exactly what your gonna get"

Maybe this fighting has finally been done away  
But then all I'll say is “There was no other way”

Jerking awake alone on a bed a man awakes crying just the same  
Whispering again

"Guess I failed again…" as he sat all alone  
The man’s final words haunting his chest


End file.
